Edward and Emily
by Emslovesherwriting
Summary: Emily stays with her aunt in the suburban neighbourhood every summer. Every summer is the same...until this one. She discovers the mansion and Edward. She befriends him and realises that she has never felt closer to anyone else. But what happens when the past come to the present?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward scissorhands, the wonderful Tim Burton does:)**

"Hey, come back you weirdo!" I heard one of the boys shout as I begun to run.

I could hear their taunting laughter as I attempted to run away from the boys who had spotted me talking to my dog in my front garden. The day was hot, the sun beating down on us with a fierce heat. The black jeans and hoody I was wearing didn't help. My dog, Russell, ran along side me. He was too small a dog to do anything. So he was probably as scared as I was.

Scared? No that wasn't the right word. More annoyed. I was use to this back home. I just couldn't understand why people didn't leave me alone.

The boys were nearing and I could tell was I was slowing down. At one point I heard a stone hit the ground near me. Were they really trying to hurt me that bad?

I turned a corner and then stopped. Out of place in this colourful suburb neighbourhood stood a large, gothic mansion on top of a large hill. How odd. How odd it was that I hadn't noticed it yet. I turned and saw the boys edging closer. Then I had an idea. I'm sure I could hide somewhere in that mansion. I doubt anyone lived there anymore. Plus I reckon the idiots who were chasing me would pee their pants even by entering the gate.

"Come on Russell," I beckoned.

I found myself running faster now. Not only because of the boys chasing me, but because this outcast of a mansion intrigued me.

I finally got to the gate which was half open. I turned around. They were still running after me. But for how long?

Russell followed me up the path that led up the hill. No way could I have run this. It was such a steep path that I was finding it hard to even walk up it, let alone run. Overgrown bushes and ageing trees surrounded my path. I heard the squawks of crows now and then. Hearing them made me think of a grave yard. Perhaps the mansion was actually an abandoned church and above was the forgotten graves of people who once lived in the suburban town.

I finally embarked onto another gate. This one was harder to pull open. I opened my ears to see if could hear anything. At first I couldn't and hoped that they had left. But then I heard a moan from one of the boys and a "just come on!" Did they never give up?

I knew that I wouldn't be able pull the gate open in time. So I picked up Russell and dived into the bush beside me. It was big so I knew I could behind it successfully. But I knew that Russell liked to fidget a lot.

I saw them through the gap of the bush. One boy had no hair and was slightly chubby. The other boy was taller, with a black hair and looked smarter than the other boy. The third looked older and was much taller. He wore a leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans. They were rolled up at the bottom and revealed a pair of air-wear boots. The two younger boys looked bored.

"Come on, let's go. She's probably in there doing some weird ritual."

I rolled my eyes. The two left but the older boy stayed. He looked up at the mansion, he hands clenched around the metal bars of the gate. I could only see a little bit of his expression. He looked slightly angry. Did he really want to hurt me that bad?

He turned and faced the bush I was hiding behind. I froze, holding my breath. It seemed like the whole world went still. Then with the sound of some crunching gravel, I looked again and they were gone. I sighed and hugged Russell to me. He licked my face in return.

I stepped out and put down Russell. The gate managed to open relatively easy. I edged through the gap. I looked around in amazement. It felt as though I had entered a well kept mansion, not an abandoned one. The garden was nicely kept. The bushes that had once looked ordinary had been transformed into a beautiful art display. There was a stag, a snake's head that looked like it had poked his head out from under the ground, and one that looked ordinary but amazed me the most: a hand. The fingers were splayed out, facing the sky, as if wanting to hold one of the clouds.

I took my phone out and took a picture of the hand. Then I backed up and took a picture of the mansion itself. I was about to go on further when my phone beeped.

 _Emily, where are you? X_

It was my Aunt Sally. I was staying with her for a few weeks during the summer holiday. She must've seen me sitting in the front garden one minute and then the next gone. I told her that I was coming back now.

I looked at the mansion once more before leaving. It looked derelict and alone. But somehow I knew that someone was living there.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay on my bed, the room filled with a warm glow from the lit scented candles dotted around my room. I had my earphones in and was listening to _kicking and screaming_ by all time low.

When I arrived home, Aunt Sally had been at the computer, looking at clothes to order as usual. I don't think she would've noticed I had entered the bungalow if I hadn't cleared my throat.

"Oh, you're home." She smiled.

"Yeah. You did text me." I pointed out while taking my boots off. Russell waited for me.

"Yeah I know. Why did you leave?"

I didn't feel like telling her about the boys chasing me. She would probably say they wanted to be my friends or something stupid. Yeah, like throwing rocks is showing a sign of wanting to be someone's friend.

"I just wanted to go for a walk."

Aunt Sally sighed and walked over to me. She was quite a lot taller than me, even when she's not wearing heels. She put her hands on my shoulders and smiled.

"I know you're sixteen, but you must tell me where you are or else I get worried."

I smiled now at the patronising voice she had used. Yeah as if she really cared. She only cared because my mom (her sister) would get pissed off if anything happened to me.

I could smell the pasta and the sauce she was making from the kitchen. How I hated staying with my Aunt in the summer, all because mom and dad wanted a holiday together after a long hard year of working. Sometimes I wondered whether my parents really cared about me.

 _"_ _Don't worry honey,"_ My mom had said to me. _"When we come back we'll take you on holiday. You may even be able to miss some school."_

She always said that and it never happened.

Russell lay next to me, his eyes closed. I smiled and stroked his ears. If he wasn't here, I would well and truly be alone.

I was about to change my song when I remembered the pictures I had taken of the mansion. I changed song and then went onto my pictures. I had taken two in total. The first one was of the hand, beautifully displayed. Someone must go up to the mansion and cut out patterns in bushes for a hobby, I decided while studying the beauty the photo displayed.

Then I flicked to the next one and admired the gothic nature of the mansion. It must be so old. Then I stopped and looked at the window. Well, it wasn't really a window anymore. More like an abandoned rectangular hole that had once been a window. I zoomed in to what was a window.

"No way," I said to myself.

In the window was a face. That's all I could see. The picture itself was blurry but I could just make out a pale face looking back at the camera. When I studied the picture more, I could see outlines of hair.

"No way." I said again.

Just then my bedroom door opened and my aunt stood in the doorway.

"Dinner's nearly served," I heard her say behind my now turned down music.

I nodded and she left. I took my ear phones out and continued looking at the photo. I knew what my plans were for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I left the bungalow after breakfast with Russell tagging along beside me. When I had left, Aunt Sally just mumbled a bye while she looked at men's profiles on dating websites. I didn't realise how different her and my mom were.

The day was slightly more overcast and juxtaposed the colourful bungalows. But the mansion was the cloud's friends.

I managed to get to the gate without any of the boys noticing I was there. I didn't see them today. Probably chasing another innocent victim.

We eventually arrived at the mansion. Should I have felt scared? I didn't. Neither did Russell. He didn't cower behind me like he normally does when he's scared. But there was nothing scary about the mansion. It almost looked like a home to someone with the displays in the front garden. The home to an unknown ghost.

I walked along the gravel path. I found it hard not to admire the masterpieces as I walked towards the front door. The wood looked old and rotten. There was a big door knocker hanging from the wood, old and untouched for ages.

I looked around to make sure no one else was around. I was sure this was trespassing.

I had to take in what was inside. Before me was a huge, spacious room. On the other side was a conveyer belt with strange metal shaped objects attached to it. Everywhere was covered in dust. Russell began to whimper.

"Come here," I said and picked him up. I kissed him and held him to me. I wasn't scared yet.

Then I noticed the long staircase. I took the staircase. The sound of my shoes echoed through the empty room. It was eerily quiet.

I noticed another stairway when I got to the top. It was only a small staircase. Then I entered another room. It looked more like an attic, with creaking wooden floorboards. But what caught my eye the most was the massive hole in the roof. I could see the clouds through the hole, menacing as they were when I walked here.

"How odd," I said.

Russell began squirming and his head was pointed in a particular direction. I put him down and he ran towards a fireplace. Intrigued even more, I followed Russell. The fireplace contained a small bed which looked unused. But what disturbed me a little more than the small unused bed which looked like it had belonged to a child was what was stuck around the fireplace. Cut outs from various magazines and newspapers decorated every last space that had been there. But who would do this? Why was there a bed here? Had this been a child's bed and these cut outs were something to remember them by?

I know that I had come here to take pictures. But I wasn't sure if I was ready to take pictures yet. It seemed too…odd. Surely if someone who had lived here wouldn't have left so soon. The cut outs seemed recent. Aunt Sally would have told me if something had happened. Then again, she probably would not care.

In a haste to leave, I picked up Russell and turned to leave. But in my haste, I tripped over my laces that had come undone. My head slammed the wooden floor. My head turned into a throbbing pain. My glasses were no longer on my nose. Through my blurred vision, I saw a dark figure coming towards me. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes. I was looking up through the hole in the roof. The sky was no longer a dull grey but a bright blue. The pain in my head reminded me where I was. I sat up. I realised I could see clearly. My glasses were on my nose again. But I remembered them falling off.

 _Snip, snip._

I looked round and jumped. Sitting opposite me was a boy. No, a man. He looked like a boy, who held a lost expression. But his stature was a young man's. His hair black and a mess on top of his head. He also wore a leather suit, with various belts attached to it. I noticed he had scars on his face. But what caught my attention the most were his hands. They were metal and snipping just like…scissors. He had scissor hands. Then I realised he was the face in the picture. And this was his house and that was his bed and they were his cut outs. He had cut them out with his hands. Literally.

I saw Russell behind him, lying on the bed sleeping.

The man didn't move. He stared at me. He looked scared but also slightly intrigued. I realised what I had done. How I had sneaked into his home. How rude I was just staring at him.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." I said, standing up. I winced at the pain in my head. How hard had I hit my head? How long had I been out for?

I was about to call for Russell when the man stood up quickly.

"Don't…go." He said.

I stopped. He looked at me with a desperate look on his face. Before me I saw a young man who seemed like he hadn't seen anyone in ages. Loneliness crowded his eyes.

I looked at his hands again. Who was this person? Why were his hands like this? Was I still out and imagining all of this?

"I'm sorry that I…" I trailed off.

"Is this…your house?" He nodded. "What is your name?"

"Edward."

Edward. An old name. An old name in an old house.

"My name is Emily." I said. He continued to look at me.

"I'm sorry if I intruded. I didn't know someone still lived here."

"It's okay."

His voice was gentle and quiet. He seemed somehow gentle and quiet too. But his hands shined and stood out.

"You're bleeding," Edward said. He pointed his scissor hands and for some stupid reason I flinched. He immediately took his hand back.

He apologised and looked down, a guilty look on his face. Why did I do that? I felt so stupid and felt like hitting my head again and again despite it hurting so much.

I felt my head and it was bleeding. But I realised that my face was also hurting. Some blood smeared my hand.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

Then I realised that he had put my glasses on and in the process had cut my face by accident. I was an intruder and yet he had helped me.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I flinched."

He smiled slightly but still didn't seem sure. I looked at my watch. It read half past four. Had I really been out that long?

"I'm sorry but I have to leave." His expression turned sad again. Then I found myself saying. "I'll be back though. Tomorrow."

He nodded and smiled. I smiled too. I called for Russell who ran to me, oblivious to Edward. I walked down the stairs and then sprinted to the door. I didn't want to leave. But I knew that Aunt Sally would be worried again. But once I got to the gate, I saw no text from her. I looked over my shoulder and found Edward looking out of the hollow window. The same window I had taken a picture of.

I half smiled and then walked away.

Edward's POV

 _I watched as she went through the gate. It reminded me of Kim who had left all those years ago. I hoped she would be back. But she never came back. I wondered whether Emily would come back._

 _I wondered back to the fireplace and sat on my bed. My hands glistened in the light. I felt different. I felt happier. No one had come up here since Kim left. I looked at Kim's name I had carved into the paint of the fireplace. Perhaps Emily knew Kim. It had been a long time but she may know her._

 _I may finally be able to see Kim again._


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't sleep well that night, partly because my aunt was playing eighties music on the stereo until one in the morning and hearing her drunkly sing along to the words. But also because I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. How had he got those scissor hands? Was he a type of experiment? How did he live? I kept wondering what he was doing up there, all alone.

The next day, I planned on going up there again. This time I was going to keep Russell at home.

"I will take you up there eventually," I told him as I sat on my bed. "I just need to talk to him a bit more first."

"Where are you going?" Aunt Sally asked, poking her head around the corner.

"No where," I said quickly.

"Good. I need you to come and help me around the house."

I turned to her. "Why?"

"I have a massive hangover. I feel sick all of the time. The house needs cleaning."

"But─"

"No buts! I take you in for the holiday because my stupid sister goes on a holiday that I couldn't afford in a year. So if I tell you to do something you do it!" And with that she left. She's always like this when she's hangover.

As I hovered the bungalow and cleaned up the plates from the previous evening, I kept thinking about Edward. He was probably wondering where I was. But I couldn't tell Aunt Sally. She wouldn't believe me anyway.

"I want you to take the rubbish out as well," She ordered while stuffing medicine in her mouth.

By the time I had finished, it was lunch time. I was about to go but Aunt Sally wanted to take me out for lunch.

"I'm sorry about this morning," She said. "I just couldn't deal with an argument."

"Can Russell come?" I asked.

"No he can't. They won't let him in. Besides, I want to go shopping afterwards."

So that was what the rest of my day consisted of: a day with lovely Aunt Sally. By the time I came home it was getting darker and all I could think about was Russell. I hated leaving him by himself. At least if I was to leave him when I go to see Edward he would be with Aunt Sally.

I went to bed that night, the same thoughts lingering in my mind: Edward.

The next day, Aunt Sally had work and had left before I'd woken up. I considered taking Russell with me, but I needed to speak to Edward alone. I needed to find out things. And I knew Russell would distract me.

Reluctantly, I said goodbye to Russell and made my way up to the mansion.

When I arrived at the gates to the mansion, I wished that I had brought Russell with me. Without him, I turned into a shy, unspeakable person. I hated standing alone at the gates. But then I saw Edward appear at the empty window. He stared at me. I knew that I needed to go in.

I ascended the large stairs and found Edward standing at the window still. Only he was facing me, ready to see me.

"Hello," I spoke. My voice was very quiet in the large attic like room.

"You came back."

The expression on his face made me want to hug him. He seemed so sad and now a sense of hopefulness was in his eyes.

"I said I would." He didn't say anything. "I couldn't come back yesterday. My aunt wanted me to help her."

I walked over to him and he walked too. We met in the middle of the room.

"Edward, I need to ask you some questions." He stared at me. "About yourself."

He didn't say anything at first. Then he said: "He didn't wake up."

I didn't know what he meant to begin with. Who didn't wake up? Then I realised.

"Oh. I see. Your father…" I knew then what he meant.

His father had once lived up here and now he was alone because of death.

"How…did you get your?" I looked at his hands.

He didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good at talking to people I don't know."

"You are." He said. I smiled.

"Would it be better if I told you about myself?" He nodded eagerly.

We sat down in the middle of the attic and I told him about myself. I had a mom and a dad and no siblings. I had a dog named Russell and I was staying with my Aunt Sally for the holidays.

"You don't live here?" He asked.

"No." I said hesitantly. "I normally visit for the summer."

Edward didn't say anything. I sensed that he felt sad. But why? He didn't know me. But then I realised that I was probably the first person to come up here and talk to him for a while.

I looked at my watch. My Aunt would be home in twenty minutes and I had to feed Russell and walk him.

"Edward, I have to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes. But I will come back."

Edward nodded and he walked with me down the stairs to the front door.

"Bye." I said before I opened the front door and walked towards home.

Edward's POV

 _I was glad when I saw her at the gate. I had waited all of yesterday and in a sense of hope I thought I would look today, convinced that she wouldn't come. But now she's gone again. I stare out to the neighbourhood I thought I had once belonged to. She was down there now. Emily. An old name just like mine._

 _Kim kept floating in the back of my mind. How long had it been since she'd come up here? Everyday has been the same it is hard to tell. Perhaps Emily knew Kim. But I liked hearing about Emily's life. I didn't want to bring Kim up. It would have been rude to interrupt._

 _I hope Emily will return and perhaps I can ask her about Kim…_


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days I manage to continue to visit Edward. Like the first time I saw him, he waits at the window. Gradually he began to acknowledge me with a smile. I wonder if it was because he knew that I was coming to visit him more. During the visits we talked about random topics. I told him about my mom and dad and my life in New York. He told me a little about his father and how he had made him which I found interesting.

"He didn't complete me," He told me sadly, looking down at his hands.

I looked too. I realised then that his hands were the last thing to be added on. And now he was to have these scissor hands forever. After he told me about his father never being able to complete him, I always walked home with a sense of sadness for Edward. I wanted to do something. To help him.

Eventually, Edward began asking about Russell. He wanted to meet him again. So I decided to bring him along.

"Russell," I said, holding him. "This is Edward."

Edward displayed a sweet, boyish like smile at Russell.

"Edward, this is my dog Russell."

I put Russell down and he ran up to Edward, barking and jumping around.

"He's like this when he meets new people. Give him a…" I was about to say a stroke but then I remembered that Edward couldn't. Edward knew too. He still smiled but it wasn't as bright anymore.

I decided to pick Russell up and let him lick Edward's face. Edward smiled again.

"He really likes you Edward."

Edward still smiled but he was looking at me instead. His chocolaty brown eyes bore into me.

"I want to tell you something." He said.

He led me over to the old window. I put Russell down and let him sit on Edward's bed. Edward didn't say anything to begin with. He simply looked out onto the neighbourhood. I noticed he was no longer smiling. He simply stared down, a longing in his eyes.

"What is it Edward?"

He must've forgotten I was there, for he jumped slightly.

"I use to live down there."

I was shocked. I thought he had lived here all of his life.

"So why are you here?"

"A kind lady came up here one day," He begun, his voice soft. "She decided to take me down to meet her family and friends. But I felt out of place. I didn't belong down there. Gradually, everyone began to hate me and I came back here." Edward paused for a moment. "The reason I still look down there is because of…Kim."

"Kim?"

He faced me now. "Do you know her?"

I shook my head. He turned back to the colourful neighbour hood below.

"She was my friend. I love her." And he turned away and walked towards his bed.

I stood at the window and looked at him. He was slouched and looked sadly down at the floor. Perhaps he wanted me to know Kim. I knew that she was more than just a friend. But I didn't live here. Plus Kim may not live there anymore. I had no clue how old she was. Then I had an idea.

I walked over to Edward and sat down.

"My Auntie," I begun. "She's lived in the neighbour hood since a teenager. She may know Kim."

Edward looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "What was her last name?"

"Boggs."

"Kim Boggs," I repeat to myself.

I happened to turn my head and saw _Kim_ carved into the wall. I smile. He must've really loved her.

"I promise I'll ask her."

Edward's face lit up with hope. But then it went.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She won't love me."

"Why not?"

He stared at me for a bit then turned away. "I can't."

"Edward, whatever happened…I'll understand."

"I…I killed someone."

This shocked me a bit. I couldn't imagine Edward, the gentlest and kindest person I've ever met, murdering someone.

"Who was it?"

"Someone Kim knew. Someone she loved. It…was an accident."

I look around. I notice how the window he looks out has no glass in some parts of the frame but there was still some left, if a little cracked. I guessed that Edward had pushed this person out of the window.

"Edward," I speak. My voice sounds croaky. "It doesn't matter what happened. I'm sure it was an accident and Kim knows that."

Edward nods, some of his wild hair falling in front of his eye.

I eventually leave with Russell. But this time I jog down the drive and then sprint home. I have to ask about Kim. If he knew about her, maybe he would come back down from there and no longer be alone.

I flung the door open. Aunt Sally isn't in the living room.

"Sally?" I call, taking my shoes off and chucking them on the floor.

"Was it?" She calls back, annoyance in her voice.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the shower. I'll be there in a minute!"

I decide to pour myself some orange juice and sit at the table. I watch Russell as he eats his food. It takes ages for Sally to come out of the bathroom. She has a dressing gown on and a towel wrapped around her hair. She looks tired with black circles under her eyes. She looks over at the door and sighs.

"What have I told you about your shoes?"

I ignore her. "Sally, do you know someone called Kim Boggs?"

She thinks for a moment.

"I think I do. She was in my year at high school."

That meant Kim was definitely much older now, at least in her mid thirties.

"Oh…right."

"Yeah that's right…she was a cheerleader. I spoke to her now and then. Nice girl."

I smile.

"Why do you ask?"

I shrug. "Just curious. She live here anymore?" I try to ask casually.

Sally poured the content of the kettle into a coffee mug.

"I don't think so. I would've seen her around if so. Must've moved away ages ago."

I nod and then walk to my room. I fall onto my bed and look at the old mansion on the hill which occupied Edward. How was I going to tell him that she had moved on and was no longer living here? I could picture his face now. But he wanted to know.

I turn away from the mansion and call Russell onto the bed. I stroke his eyes and let him tug at my sleeve.

"Oh Russell, what are we going to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

"She doesn't live here anymore?" He repeated.

I stared at him and nodded. "I'm sorry Edward. My auntie told me she knew her. She said she was really nice."

"She was."

I walk over to him. "But it doesn't mean she no longer thinks about you."

I touch his arm. I don't know why I did it. But he looked at me and continued to look at me. I studied his face. He was so beautiful. I felt I could tell him anything, even though I hardly knew him. Even my friend at home I couldn't talk to too well. But Edward somehow made me feel like a different person.

Everyday I visited the mansion. I begun bringing my things up as he wanted to see them. My drawings he thought were fascinating .He even enjoyed the music I listen to. I found myself playing songs all of the time on my phone. The music provided good background music.

I also began leaving later. I would leave when the first sign of night time was coming. I didn't even want to leave then but I didn't want to walk back in the dark.

"You will come back?" Edward asked one night as I begun packing my things away.

I stopped. "Of course I will."

"Even after you have to leave when you return home?"

I couldn't understand what he meant. But then I realised. He meant when I have to return to the big city. I felt sad then. I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to go back to the busy streets and noisy people. I wanted to stay here forever, in this quiet neighbour hood and this peaceful mansion. With Edward.

I put my stuff back down and sit with him on the bed. I find myself taking one of his hands and running my fingers along his blades.

"Be careful," He warns.

I smile. "I'll be fine."

I continue to run my finger along his blades. Then I stop and look at him.

"I might stay here tonight."

Edward's eyes widened slightly. "Won't you get into trouble?"

I shrug. At that moment I didn't care. I only had a few more weeks left here until I had to go back. I couldn't face the fact of leaving Edward. Leaving this mansion every night meant that I was coming closer to having to leave.

I decide to lie on the bed. Edward at first continues to sit on the bed. But eventually he lies down next to me. I take my glasses off and put them on the floor. He studies my face for a moment without my glasses on. He doesn't say anything, he just looks at me.

"Goodnight Edward," I said and close my eyes.

I open my eyes and am greeted with sunlight echoing in the attic. Edward is no longer next to me but is sitting cross legged opposite. He is a blur to begin with until I slip on my glasses.

"Edward. What are you doing down there?"

"I wanted to give you more room," He explains.

"You didn't have to."

I look at my watch. It's nine o'clock. I can imagine Aunt Sally sitting about, not even knowing I'm not at home. But Russell needs feeding and I know that she would've forgotten.

"I have to leave. But I promise I will be back."

"You always come back." Edward points out, smiling.

I nod. I don't know what made me do it. But I walk over to him and plant a light kiss on his cheek.

Edward POV

 _I watch as Emily runs out and hear the sounds of her footsteps going down the stairs. Her kiss is still fresh on my scarred cheek. I want to feel it, the warmth of it. But I know that I would cut myself._

 _The kiss reminded me of Kim's. How could one simple thing give me so much hope and love? But for some reason…Kim's face was no longer there. It was Emily's. Her dark, blue glittering eyes that shinned whenever she spoke to me. Her beautiful brown hair. Her quiet voice. Everything about her seemed to make me…love her?_

 _Was I really falling in love with Emily?_


	8. Chapter 8

I look around the souvenir shop, trying to think of something to buy for Edward. I see jewellery, books marks, key rings but none of them seem to suit Edward.

I enter another isle that I haven't been down yet. That's when I see the perfect gift. A small snow globe with an angel in the middle. I pick it up and shake it. Snow falls around the angel. He told me about how he had carved some ice into a beautiful angel the Christmas he was down there. I felt pleased with what I had found.

I exited the shop, my new present safely wrapped in bubble wrap and in a box. I see Russell and when he sees me he begins pulling at his lead.

"Alright, I'm here now," I reassure him, kissing him on the head.

"That's good."

I jump and turn around. Leaning against the wall of the shop is the older boy who chased me. He was alone, his friends absent. I stare at him. He gives me a sly smile.

He walked over to me. I hesitantly looked at him briefly. I notice that he looks older than I thought. A few wrinkles etched his skin. But he dressed like a teenager and in a way did look like a teenager, if a little older.

"What's in the bag?"

"None of your business," I find myself answering back. I feel as shocked as the boy's face.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to someone older than you?"

I stare at him. Then I push past him and make my way to the mansion. I can feel his eyes on me.

Boy's POV

 **I know where she is heading to. I've seen her. Every. Single. Day. She must think I'm stupid. Oh, and I know who that little gift is for too. I wonder if** ** _he'll_** **remember me…**

I let Russell off his lead once I enter then mansion. Then I run up, excited to see Edward's reaction to my present. I find him smiling as Russell jumps around him excitedly.

"Edward, I have something for you."

Edward watches closely as I take the globe out of the box and peel the bubble wrap off. I shake it and watch as Edward watches the snow fall around the angel. His brown eyes watch again and again as I shake the globe. Recognition of a memory fills his eyes.

"I thought it would remind you of the angel," I tell him. "The angel you carved the Christmas you were down with the Boggs."

He looks at me, tears welling up in his eyes. I feel like I might cry too.

"Thank you," he croaks.

I look around at the fireplace. I see a perfect place for the snow globe to stand.

"I think it'll look nice over here," I said as I placed it down. "And whenever you like I can shake it."

I turn round and he is behind me. Very closely behind me. We look into each other's eyes for a moment, not one of us daring to speak.

"I can't…I can't…"

"Can't what?" I whisper.

He stretches his arms out. He wants to hug me. I feel his scissors twitch against my hair. I have never felt this close to Edward. Not even when I tell him about my day.

"I don't want to hurt you."

My arms go under his arm and then around his torso. I feel his arms crowd me. His chin rests on my head. I feel the ageing leather under my hands. I give a reassuring squeeze. In return, he kisses me on my forehead. I stand back slightly and look up into his dark eyes. How they stand out against his pale skin. Then slowly I reach up and kiss him on the lips. And then we embrace each other.

We don't talk. We listen to each other breathing whilst we lay on his bed. My arms are wrapped round him, his chin placed on top of my head. I want to stay like this forever. Aunt Sally, my parents, my friend Daisy in New York, all seem so far away. I have never belonged anywhere, no matter how much I try to fit in. But here, I belong. I belong with Edward. He's the only person who has never been mean to me, who has never lost hope in me. My parent's forever lecturing comes back to me. The lecturing of me needing to try harder at school so I can get into college.

 _"_ _You need to stop being so…different. You need to try harder."_ My dad would always say. _"As much as you like your drawing, you need to keep it as a hobby."_

 _"_ _You want to be as successful as we are, don't you darling?"_ My mom's sickening voice echoes in my mind.

Daisy, who is nice to me but never stands up for me when the other girls pick on me. Daisy, who whenever I ask to come round, always makes up some excuse. I don't think she's ever even been round my house.

Edward has never done any of those things. He makes me feel wanted. He makes me feel alive. He accepts me for who I am.

The sky above begins to darken. My call to leave. I know that I can't stay. Aunt Sally did wonder where I was. She would have called the cops had she not been drinking.

I begin to sit up. Without me warning him, he moves his hand which catches my arm.

"I'm so sorry," He says, looking at the scratch on my arm.

"It's fine Edward." I kiss him on the lips. "I have to go."

"But your arm."

"It's not that bad. I'll look at it when I go home."

"Stay."

I place my hand on his cheek. "I want to. But my aunt will ring the cops if I don't go home." I give him a hug and then call Russell.

"I'll be back again tomorrow."

When I get to the gates, I turn round and see him smiling. He raises a hand and it glistens in the moonlight.

"Bye Edward," I whisper.

"Oh so you're home tonight."

Sally is watching some chat show on the telly. I nod and then let Russell free.

"Come and sit down."

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend some time with my niece."

After I give Russell his food and leave him happily eating it, I walk over to the sofa. On the seat next to Sally, there's a black leather bound book.

"I found this," She says, picking it up.

I sit next to her and watch as she flicks through it. From what I can see, I see pictures and little bits of writing.

She looks at my arm. "How did you do that?"

I look at my arm. I completely forgot about the cut.

"I just scratched it."

"Make sure you put a band aid on it."

She then continues flipping through the book.

"It reminded me of the converstation we had the other day. About that girl Kim."

She stops at a page and points to a picture of a pretty girl. The picture is black and white but I can see that she had brown eyes and her hair was light. Her smile seems friendly.

"She was pretty."

Sally closes it and I notice she's not smiling anymore.

"You see, when you said her name, it rang a bell. But for a different reason. The summer we graduated from high school and we were all about to begin our lives, I remember that there was an appeal for her. You see, Kim went missing."

I feel the bottom of my stomach drop. She went missing? But how?

"What do you mean?"

Sally sighed. "It's what I mean. She just vanished. The reason I don't remember was because…well we'd left high school and we were all starting out a fresh. I couldn't wait to turn my back on half the people at school. But that name Kim, through out college, always settled in my mind. I soon forgot it once I left." A guilty expression presented itself on her face. "I don't think I even asked whether she was found."

All of a sudden I feel sorry for my Aunt. I knew why she went to college. It was because she was forced to. She was always competing with my mom and no matter how much she tried, she never did win. I always felt my Aunt was more loving than my mom, even if she doesn't show it most of the time. If she hadn't been so focused on college, she probably would've asked about Kim. Not that my grandmother would've cared. Just like my mom, she only cares about money.

I take Sally's hand and give it a squeeze. She looks at me and looks slightly confused.

"What's brought this on?"

"Nothing. I just think you and I…are more similar than you think."

She doesn't say anything. She just smiles and nods.

"About Kim," I say. "Has she ever been found?"

"I'm not sure. Anyhow, better get dinner on the way. I'm cooking lasagne tonight, your favourite."

I smile but I don't take much notice. I continue to sit on the sofa, glancing at the picture of Kim. What happened to her? And if no one has seen her, where is she?

 **No one was around. The night air was warm. The dark sky was filled with stars. He waited on the corner near a street lamp. He hated wearing these clothes. They made him feel like a kid. Of course, he was much older. But he needed to do this. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted revenge…**

 **He saw the two silhouettes of his accomplices walking towards him. They weren't his friends. He was just using them to get at what he really wanted.**

 **"** **Hey, why are we meeting up this late?" The smaller, chubbier boy asked.**

 **"** **Yeah, I was in the middle of a really good game."**

 **"** **Just shut it." It went completely silent. "I have a little plan I would like to discuss."**

 **"** **Oh yeah, what is it?" The darker haired boy asked with anticipation.**

 **"** **Tomorrow, my dear friends, we're going to visit a good old friend of mine."**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was raining. But it still didn't stop me from going to the mansion.

"Do you really have to take Russell with you?" Sally asked as I put on my bright yellow rain coat. "Wet dogs don't exactly have the best smell."

"Russell doesn't really smell when he gets wet."

"Whatever you say. What is your fascination with that mansion?"

I froze. What could I say? I couldn't tell her about Edward. She'd probably send me home early. Plus I didn't want her meeting Edward.

"I'm just…fascinated by it. It helps me with my history project."

"Okay, fair enough. I won't be home when you get back so I'll leave you a microwave meal."

"Where are you going?"

Sally didn't say anything. But I could tell she was hiding something.

"What is it?"

"I'm meeting a guy. I saw him on that website and he seems pretty nice."

"Ooo, get you." I laugh.

"Shut it you. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a young man living in that mansion."

I swallow and then smile. "Of course there isn't. Anyway, better go. Have a great night."

"Thanks, Emily." For some reason, since last night, I see no reason to hate her anymore.

I arrive at the mansion and run in as quickly as I can. Russell knows the drill. He runs up to the attic and I run after him. He shakes himself in front of Edward, some of the water going on him.

"Russell, naughty boy." I laugh.

"You're soaked."

I notice the rain coming through the small hole in the roof and drips onto the floor. I peel my coat off and hang it up on an old hook.

"Don't worry about me; let's get this dripping sorted out. Do you know where I could find a bucket?"

 **The two boys followed the taller one, with sad expressions on their face. They were soaked through, the hair of the darker haired boy stuck to his head. But after being told that it was that weird nerdy girl they were following, they jumped at the chance. They didn't know why. They just did. But the older boy had other plans.**

 **"** **Why are we going to this mansion yet again?" One of them asked.**

 **"** **It's so creepy."**

 **"** **Well, she goes here everyday. And I want to know why."**

 **They trudged up the hill until they got to the gate. The older boy wenched the gate open very easily which the younger ones admired at. They walked along the path to the door, not evening glancing at the masterpieces displayed in the front garden, and the older boy manages to open that door too. He walked forward and took in his surroundings.**

 **"** **Home sweet home boys."**

"She's missing?"

We were both sitting on the floor, near the newly found bucket that was containing the dripping water. One of Edward's hands was resting on my lap. I stroked the aging blades.

"I think so. My aunt said she went missing in the summer she was to go to college."

Edward froze and looked up from watching my hand stoke his.

"What is it?" I whispered.

But then I could hear footsteps too. I could also hear whispering. What if it was Aunt Sally and she had brought her new love interest here to meet me?

"Edward, hide."

He nodded and stood up and ran to the bed were he hid himself.

I braced myself for who I would see. It was worse than I could ever have anticipated.

The three guys who had chased me here all those weeks ago stood in the doorway. All three of them were soaked. The taller one, wearing his leather jacket, stood out the most. He looked too old to be hanging out with those kids.

"Hello again." He said.

"Aw, have you been hiding out here?" The chubby boy taunted me.

"What do you want?" I asked as calmly as I could.

The taller one stepped closer to me and his accomplices followed.

"We just want to know…what you're doing here. I always see you, walking up here."

Next to me I heard I growl. Russell had woken up and was now acting as my protector. In the corner of my eye, I could see Edward hiding. But I could see his face facing me.

"I mean, surely you don't come up here just to be by yourself." He was now inches from my face. "Surely you come up here to…see someone."

I tried to run but he grabbed my wrist and shoved me to the ground. Russell lunged for him but he pushed him away.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I shouted as I stood up. I don't know where my voice had come from.

"Or what? You're going to hurt me?"

"Maybe." And I kicked him in the stomach. In return, he slapped me hard which made me feel dazed. I fell to the ground again. My glasses had fallen off. I tried to find them but everything was blurry. One of the boys kicked them out of my reach and the older one pinned me to the floor.

"Get off me!" I wanted to call for Edward. But I didn't want him to get hurt either.

"Or what? Going to call mommy and daddy. Oh yeah, they're not here, are they? No one is here to save you!"

"No…but I am." A quiet yet threatening voice said.

I looked around and saw the blurry outline of Edward. The whole scene seemed to pause. If only I had my glasses on I could see what was happening. Then, the two boys screamed and I heard them leave the room in a hastily manner.

Then Edward spoke. "Jim?"

Jim? How did Edward know his name?

"Ah. Edward. I thought you'd still be here. Nice to see you again."

"But…I killed you."

Jim let go of me and stood up. I crawled towards my glasses and then put them on. The world was clear again. I turned round and saw Jim and Edward looking at each other. Jim was just slightly taller than Edward. Edward's hands hung in front of him. He looked scared and confused. Who was Jim?

"Yeah…well you didn't. You see, you pushed me out of the window, but I caught onto the edge of it. Luckily I was able to make my way down and I ran away before anyone could see."

Jim. The guy Edward _thought_ he had killed. So he wasn't a murderer.

"What happened to Kim?" Edward asked.

Jim let out a loud, booming laugh which made me shiver.

"Ah Kim. The lovely, beautiful Kim. She eventually saw me. She thought I was a ghost. I'd hid from her well, for a few months. Everyone in the neighbourhood knew I was alive but her." He picked up the snow globe I had given Edward. He shook it and watched as the snow fell around the angel. "She wasn't very nice though. She ran away from me. That hurt my feelings, Edward."

And he threw the snow globe to the ground. I gasped as the glass smashed to the floor and the liquid formed a puddle. I saw Edward look down sadly at the broken glass. But he looked up and looked at Jim.

"So, I ran after her. I caught her quite easily. She told me she didn't love me anymore. How she was going to see you again one last time before she went to college. But not me. Not me. Even though I knew her since elementary school. So…I had to stop her."

I then realised what had happened. The reason Kim went missing. I felt tears sting my eyes. She was going to see Edward. But Jim had stopped her. He had killed her.

"They found her a week later which I didn't really want. But at least she can't see you anymore."

Edward didn't move. He was silent and still. Just like a statue. How could this man be so evil? He killed Kim just because she didn't want him.

"So…that's the story. It was your fault Edward. If you'd never come down and she'd never met you, she would still be here. She could've gone to college and grown into an adult. She could've had a family by now…with me. I would've treated her like gold. That's what she deserved. Not some freak."

All of a sudden, Edward lashed out at him. But Jim threw him to the ground. Edward made a sickening yelp that made me feel sick. I watched on. I was frozen. I couldn't move. Russell was tugging at Jim's shirt. But Jim shoved Russell off. Russell retreated onto the bed and didn't move.

He punched Edward three times and then pulled a gun out of his jacket.

"I can finally get my revenge. Say goodbye Edward."

It happened too quickly. I took the bucket and as hard as I could, I smacked it against Jim's head. He fell off Edward but it didn't leave him unconscious. Instead, it left his head bleeding.

"Leave us alone! You sick murderer!" I screamed. I felt so angry. I felt anger towards him hurting Edward, killing Kim and about the liar he was. He wasn't a teenager, he was a man. A pathetic man.

"Come here you little bitch!" I threw the bucket at him but he knocked it out of the way. He pointed the gun at me. "Say good bye!"

It went silent. I thought he was going to pull the trigger but he simply froze. Outside I could hear a car pulling up and flashing lights. It was the police.

Jim ran to the window and swore. He then exited the room. Downstairs, I heard the police tell him to freeze and drop the gun. All the while, I took Edward to the bed and nursed him to me. I stroked his face where Jim had punched him and listened as the police car left.

Eventually Edward sat up and he lightly placed his blades on my face.

"You're bleeding." He said.

I held his hand. "It's fine. Are you okay?"

He nodded but tears filled his eyes. "Kim's gone."

I nodded and hugged him to me. Tears left my eyes as I held him to me and stared at the remaining thing left of the broken snow globe: the angel.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything seemed to change after that. The next day I cleaned the glass away from the globe. But Edward didn't speak to me. He didn't look at me. He would either look out of the window or sit at his bed and stare at his cut outs.

It continued this way after that day. I tried to talk to him about Kim, but it seemed to make things worse. He wouldn't respond. So I tried talking about general stuff. Stuff in the news or TV programmes I watched. He would nod now and then but he wouldn't say anything. Russell would no longer go up to the mansion after what had happened. He had the idea that Jim was still up there.

One evening I received a call from my mom.

"Hey mom," I said while looking at the mansion.

"Hello sweetheart. I thought I'd call you to let you know that me and your father will be coming to pick you up on Friday."

Friday. That was in two days.

"Oh. Okay."

"You sound disappointed. Surely you can't be having that much of a good time."

Yes I was. Or had. "Yeah it's been good."

"We've got you some lovely presents. We can't wait to see you again. We've both missed you so much. Must go now darling, see you soon."

And she hung up before I could take the phone away from my ear. It made me laugh. Why go on holiday if you were going to miss me? Why didn't dad even say hello to me if he missed me so much?

A feeling of dread went with me as I went to the living room. I found Sally on the computer, looking at a news article.

"They're coming to get me in two days time."

Sally turned round and looked at me. She looked disappointed but I decided that I was probably imagining it. She turned back to the computer screen.

"I remember this guy. He went to my school."

I walked over to her and looked at the screen. A mug shot of Jim was on the screen.

"Pretending to be a teenager? What a looney!"

I feel shivers go down my spine as I'm reminded of what he told me and Edward.

"You know, I thought I saw him walking around the neighbourhood."

"Did you call the police?"

"No but I wish I had. Now I remember I saw him running after Kim. They've been looking for him for ages."

"So why didn't you say anything?"

She turned round. "Why do look so frightened?"

"I don't."

"I can't believe I had forgotten. Someone told me that she'd been killed. I was at college when the funeral took place. I can't believe he did it."

I nod and walk away. All I want to do is be alone.

The next day I pack. I pack all of my clothes, the drawings I did of Edward, my music. Everything. To return to the big city. I studied one of the drawings of Edward. He was posing near the window, looking out. It made me sad to think that for so long he was looking out of the window, waiting for Kim and then for her not to be there.

"What's that?"

I started and quickly hid the picture away.

Sally walked into the room and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I know we haven't always been close. But this time…I feel like we have been. You seem happier. And you did make me realise how similar we are."

I don't know why, but I burst into tears. Sally puts her arm round me.

"Don't cry," She said in a comforting voice. I had never heard her like this before. "I understand that you don't want to go. But you'll be back next summer."

"But I want to stay. I don't like my parents. They don't care about me. They never have. And it's taken me this long to realise that."

She squeezed my shoulder. "I know they never have. I just didn't know how to speak to you. I know I come across as nasty. But I'm really not. I just…"

I looked at Sally. She looked like my mom, but so much younger.

"I'm sorry."

And I wrapped my arms around her.

That night, when I went to get some milk, I could hear her crying. I didn't want to leave.

The next morning, I received a text from my mom, saying they would be here at ten o'clock. Only two hours and I hadn't said bye to Edward.

"Sally, I'm just going out."

"But they'll be here soon."

"I'll be quick." And I was out of the door.

I ran as fast as I could towards the mansion. I nearly tripped as I ran up the stairs but managed to stay upright. I found Edward staring out of the window. I had forgotten to look up like I usually did. But nothing seemed the same anymore.

"You're out of breath," Edward said.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He held his hands up, but eventually I felt them brush against my hair.

"I'm leaving." He stopped.

I looked up at him.

"Why?"

"My parents…they're coming to collect me today."

"Don't…go."

I felt tears sting my eyes. "I don't want to go. But I have no choice."

"When will you come back?"

"Next summer." Edward looked sad again. Just like he had when I found him here.

"But I will be back."

I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and gave him my favourite drawing of him. I pinned it up on his fire place with the other magazine cut outs. He followed me over and looked at it.

"It's for you," I told him, putting my arm around his waist. "Something for you to remember me by."

I hugged him again and kissed him. When he pulled away he held me in his arms.

"Good bye." He said.

I shook my head. "Not goodbye. Good bye means forever. I'll see you soon, Edward."

And with that I let him go and ran down the stairs. I looked up at the window and saw him there. I waved but I had to run for I had started to cry.

Edward's POV

 ** _Goodbye means forever. I'll see you soon Edward._** _I watched as she ran through the gate. She would no longer come here. She would no longer tell me about herself or what she'd been up to. It would seem I was paying no attention lately. But I couldn't stop thinking about Kim. She was gone, just like my father. She wouldn't wake up._

 _I turned to the drawing. But Emily would be back. She told me she would. She didn't say good bye. I walked over to the fireplace and began carving into the wall._

 _The name EMILY joined Kim's name._

 _"_ _I'll see you soon, Emily." I whispered to myself_

"Come on darling, we have another plane to catch."

Mom opened the car door and stepped into the car. Russell was in the back, jumping around. Dad looked bored as ever.

Aunt Sally looked at my mom with a horrible look. No longer an envious look. It was a loathing look. I loathed her too.

"I know I never normally say this but…if you feel lonely, just give me a call or email me, which ever you prefer."

I nodded and gave her a hug.

"See you next year kiddo." Sally whispered.

I let go and ran to the car. I'd just about shut my door and dad was already driving away.

"So, did you have a great time?" My dad asked with little enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I certainly did." I replied, watching the mansion in the rear view mirror become smaller and smaller.


End file.
